Bitewne historie
by Lampira7
Summary: Thor dziwi się, dlaczego inni nie celebrują męstwa Hulka w jego bitwach


**Tytuł:** Bitewne opowieści  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Your Battle Tales  
 **Autor:** outerealm  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** **Brak odpowiedzi**  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/408990

 **Bitewne opowieści**

— Mój przyjacielu! Mój przyjacielu berserku! — Głos Thora z pewnością był donośny. W jednej chwili rozniósł się po całej mesie, przerywając rozmowy i przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.

Bruce Banner, siedzący po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i próbujący jednocześnie skoncentrować się na zapiskach widocznych na ekranie tabletu i swoim posiłku, podniósł wzrok zaskoczony wołaniem.

— Kto? Co, do licha?

Poza ziemski władca piorunów rozpromienił się, gdy zauważył Bruce'a — oczywistym było, że to jego właśnie szukał. Każdy, kto choć raz odczuł pełną siłę uśmiechu Thora, czuł się tak jakby zażywał kąpieli słonecznej i nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko delektować się tym uczuciem, bez względu na swoje preferencje seksualne. Więcej niż jednego agenta trzeba było odesłać do domu, gdy po spotkaniu z nieziemskim uśmiechem Thora doznawał kryzysu swojej tożsamości seksualnej.

Bruce nie był bardziej odporny od innych, więc tylko uśmiechnął się bezradnie, choć coś w nim krzyczało, by uciekał. Niestety, za jego plecami była tylko stalowa ściana skutecznie odcinająca drogę ucieczki. Thor przeszedł obok grupek agentów, ignorując ich zaintrygowane spojrzenia.

— Chwileczkę, jak mnie przed chwilą nazwałeś? — zapytał zmieszany Bruce, kiedy zdołał już okiełznać swoją pierwszą reakcję na boski uśmiech.

— Berserkiem. Jesteś nim, prawda?

Thor wyglądał, jak jeden z tych uroczym małych szczeniaków, które można było czasami znaleźć w porzuconych kartonach przy autostradzie, tych które jednym spojrzeniem potrafiły złamać najtwardszy opór tak, że musiałeś je zabrać do domu.

— Myślę, że to zależy od tego, co to jest ber-se-rk. — Słowo brzmiało znajomo, rozbrzmiewało gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, przypominając o książce, którą czytał bardzo dawno temu.

Thor zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Peleryna spłynęła na podłogę, jakimś cudem ciągle prezentując się wspaniale.

— Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić… berserkowie to ludzie w armii mojego ojca, Odyna. Dzielni, odważni wojownicy, którzy przed bitwą przechodzą pewien rytuał. Dzięki niemu walczą jak setka ludzi i nie można ich zatrzymać.

Bruce zdawał sobie sprawę, że staje się coraz bardziej spięty i że stu ciekawskich agentów TARCZY patrzy tylko na nich.

— Nie można ich zatrzymać?

— Dokładnie. Są najwaleczniejszymi wojownikami! — Thor uniósł pieść w górę okazując, w swój unikalny sposób, dumę z ich odwagi. — Nie pozwalają, by rządziły nimi jakiekolwiek zasady, to oni rządzą na polu bitwy, rozdzierając na strzępy każdego, kto ośmieli się stanąć na ich drodze!

Och, Och!

Thor spoważniał i zaczął mówić w swoim ojczystym języku, a starożytne słowa rozbrzmiewały wokół, tak jakby był znowu w salach zamku swego ojca, gdzie płonął wieczny ogień, a dzikie wiatry uderzały o ściany.

— At berserkja reiðu vilk spyrja,  
bergir hræsævar,  
hversu es fengit  
þeims í folk vaða  
vígdjǫrfum verum?

Ulfheðnar heita,  
þeirs í orrostum  
blóðgar randir bera;  
vigrar rjóða,  
es til vígs koma;  
þeim's þar sýst saman;  
áræðismǫnnum einum  
hykk þar undir felisk  
skyli sá enn skilvísi,  
þeim's í skjǫld hǫggva.

Bruce pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na mężczyznę, a gdy ten zamilkł zapytał:

— Co to znaczy, Thor?

Thor zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem.

— Tłumacząc najdokładniej, jak można to wyrazić w waszym języku, znaczy to:

— Zapytam o berserków, o rozsmakowanych we krwi,  
O tych nieustraszonych bohaterów, jak są traktowani,  
Ci, którzy rzucają się w wir walki?  
Nazywają ich wilczoskórymi. W bitwie  
Niosą krwawe tarcze.  
Czerwone krwią są ich włócznie, gdy przychodzą walczyć.  
Tworzą zamkniętą grupę.  
Książę, w swej mądrości pokłada zaufanie w takich ludziach.  
Którzy przebijają się przez tarcze wroga. "

Bruce niemal _słyszał_ te łamiące się tarcze, ich głęboki i dudniący dźwięk.

— I oni żyją wśród was? W Asgardzie?

Thor otrząsnął się ze wspomnień dawnych bitew, znów uśmiechając się radośnie, a gdzieś w pomieszczeniu zemdlała agentka.

— W rzeczy samej! Są zaliczani do najlepszych w armii mojego ojca, choć nie chciałbyś ich spotkać w bitwie. Nie rozpoznają sojuszników, gdy ogarnie ich bitewny szał. Jest to podobne do twojego stanu. — Thor zamilkł, by na niego spojrzeć. — Chociaż nie wydajesz się świętować po bitwie, jak oni. Czy twoi towarzysze nie czczą twego męstwa za pomocą wina? Nie snują opowieści o twojej waleczności w bitwie? Z tego co słyszałem, podobnie jak berserkowie, nie pamiętasz zbyt wiele ze swoich walk.

— Chwileczkę, Thor, twierdzisz, że macie takich ludzi w swojej armii?

— Oczywiście! Noszą wilcze skóry i ruszają do walki uzbrojeni w włócznie, bez zbroi, która mogłaby ich osłaniać. — Thor uderzył pięścią w swoją, okrytą zbroją klatkę piersiową, a głuchy odgłos odbił się donośnym echem.

Bruce patrzył na niego z zafascynowany.

— I nie unikacie ich?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Thor wyglądał na zranionego samą sugestią. — Walczą wspaniale na polu bitwy, a wszyscy wiedzą, że trzeba unikać berserków, tylko wtedy, gdy wpadają w bitewny szał.

Bruce wpatrywał się w Thora bez słowa usiłując to sobie wyobrazić. Świat, w którym nie tylko cieszono by się z tego, że jego alter ego istnieje, ale też nikt nie unikałby Bruce'a.

— Dlatego przyszedłem z zamiarem przyłączenia się do świętowania i nie rozumiem, dlaczego go nie ma.

— Nie, Thor, w naszym świecie nie czcimy berserków.

Thor wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Bruce znowu miał wrażenie, że patrzy na zdezorientowanego małego szczeniaka.

— Dlaczego nie? Czy nie okazałeś się potężnym wojownikiem broniąc swojego świata?

— Widzisz, ludzie woleliby kogoś, kto panuje nad sobą — odpowiedział ostrożnie Bruce, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się na zapomniany tablet. — Kogoś, kto nie zaatakuje ich, gdy podejdą zbyt blisko.

— Dlatego właśnie nie zbliżasz się do berserka w bitwie! Sam dostałem nauczkę, gdy zanadto się zbliżyłem i zielony niemal mnie powalił — Thor skinął głową. — Zbyt dużo czasu upłynęło, odkąd walczyłem ramię w ramię z berserkiem.

— Ja, on…. uderzyłem cię?!

— Tak było! — Thor uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat stołu, co poskutkowało głośnym hukiem i pęknięciem mebla, który nie było stanie przyjąć tego ciosu. — Zachowałem się jak młokos, któremu nie przypomniano o zasadach bitwy! Miałem szczęście, że tylko mnie uderzył! Wielu innych nie byłoby tak pobłażliwymi i próbowałoby urwać mi głowę.

 _Miło_ było słuchać o ludziach, którzy byli bardziej szaleni niż on, nawet jeśli najprawdopodobniej nie byli aż tak silni. Bruce przysunął się bliżej, pytając z zaciekawieniem:

— Czy berserkowie atakują siebie nawzajem?

Thor pokiwał głową.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Walka leży w ich naturze! To wojownicy, którzy szarżują przez otwarty ogień i gryzą tarcze! Nie oczekuje się, że będą ze sobą współpracować.

Bruce kiwnął głową, próbując zrozumieć wszystko, co usłyszał. Nie tylko „ten drugi" uderzył Thora, ale też sam bóg wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu. Właściwe, wyglądało na to, że dla Thora było absolutnie jasnym i oczywistym, że Hulk nie chce nikogo słuchać i ma do tego prawo, a Bruce Banner zasługuje na to, by opowiadać o nim chwalebne historie.

— Chodź! Jeśli nikt tutaj nie chce uczcić twej odwagi, to musimy się udać w miejsce, gdzie znajdziemy tych gotowych to zrobić.

Thor niemal podniósł go w powietrze. Bruce miał tylko tyle czasu, by chwycić swój tablet zanim Thor pociągnął go w stronę drzwi, oznajmiając:

— Powinniśmy znaleźć Człowieka z Żelaza i Człowieka z Gwiazd. Wyglądają na takich, którzy potrafią opowiadać wspaniałe historie!

Będąc praktycznie ciągniętym przez zniecierpliwionego boga, Bruce mógł jedynie wykrztusić:

— Dziękuję, Thor.

— Za co?

Thor, nie rozumiejąc, przechylił głowę w jego stronę, a Bruce przełknął ślinę. Wiedza, że nie był sam, że istniało miejsce, gdzie mógłby być łatwo zaakceptowany, sprawiała, że czuł ulgę, której nie potrafił głośno wyrazić, dlatego powiedział jedynie:

— Za wszystko.

Thor posłał w jego stronę kolejne zdezorientowane spojrzenie, po czym wzruszył masywnymi ramionami.

— Chodź! Wyjaśnisz, gdy będziemy opowiadać historie przy dzbanie miodu i wina!

Kiedy tak wędrowali korytarzem Bruce poczuł coś niezwykłego, „ten drugi" nie potrafił się powstrzymać, prawie dygotał z emocji… ze szczęścia. Hulk był szczęśliwy, pomimo pokładów wściekłości, które wciąż były obecne w tyle jego głowy i Bruce również się uśmiechnął.

— Thor… sądzisz, że mógłbyś mnie przedstawić tym berserkom?

To mógł być kolejny krok do zrozumienia samego siebie.

Thor był przez moment zaskoczony jego prośbą, ale po chwili klepnął go w plecy.

— To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt!

Bruce kiwnął głową, zaciskając palce na tablecie. _Nie jestem jedyny. Nawet, jeśli są to obcy bogowie, nie jestem jedyny!_ Przypływ szczęścia, który poczuł na samą myśl, powinien zostać głęboko ukryty, skończyło się jednak na tym, że szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił zwykle poważną twarz naukowca.


End file.
